Neo Elite
"This is an enterly new form of Rilux . No further information available..." ''- Anthony's Log '' The Neo Elite is the final stage for the Rilux (Species) and one of the toughest rilux besides the queen herself in existance. It has a higher raise in defense with its thick armored skin and can now be immuned to most weapon fire. How the mutation began is a mystery for this special Elite. But studies recently shown that this elite is alot like the queen with its genitic coding and gain the abiliity to mutate. This rilux neo could be the first rilux besides the queen to be growing past its stage that it originated from. Trying to get information is rare, because Its body releases a chemcial that can jam a radar or a proper scan. History Background The neo elite evolved from the non stop Rilux Elite that had been pursuing the Gunma Core and surviving each attack they threw at it, not even the Antarian could defeat! It was determined to change and become the most powerful rilux. It began to finally transform after aborbing the Dark Essence it found and became the neo elite. Rilux Saga Rise of the Zentinals Personality and traits The neo elite looks to have picked up a trait of laughing when attacks don't effect it and counter with a leaping slash. What makes the neo elite deadly, its armor is super thick, almost immune to attacks. The neo elite however is cold and ruthless. Gunma comic and anime Scanning information Comic Game Gunma (game) Role The neo elite serves as a sub-major boss before the player reaches the Rilux Queen. It's power is close to the queen, the elite is no walk in the park. With his powerful swipes and grabs, he is something to be cautious about. Forms Original Main Article: Rilux Elite It was a special elite that kept on coming back and gained the ability to mutate further. With it determined to grow, it knew it was going to stop at nothing until the last antarian is dead along side everyone. Gallery Neo elite.png|Rilux neo elite Neo elite-sprite.png|Neo Elite Rilux- sprite gunma anime- neo elite's meteor strike summon.png|gunma anime- neo elite's Meteor summon neo elite front.png|neo elite front neo-elite-concept.png|neo elite-concept neo elite- sprite head icon.png|neo elite- head icon sprite gunma game- neo elite scan chart-with text.png|scan chart- neo elite gunma anime screenshot- neo elite- X laser.png|gunma anime- neo elite- x-laser manipulation neo elite sprite redone- arm down with body.png|neo elite sprite-remastered gunma anime screenshot- neo elite- power awakens.png|gunma anime- neo elite's attack break in Neo elite- art 7.png|Neo elite art 7 Trivia *''The Neo Elite is the next evolution for Rilux Elite and possibly for the entire Rilux Species. '' *''Like the Rilux Queen. The Neo Elite is the final stage of a Rilux , but how it forms is clearly unknown. '' *''The new element it learns is based on Xeo's Plasma Beam, and can go through walls.'' *''Neo elites are by far the hardest rilux to come by like the queen.'' *''The Neo Elite can now generate a special chemical that can jam radar systems or even some scanners.'' *''This is a special boss that will test the player's skill before the rilux queen. It looks like the queen and the elite have the same power and unprodiectable attack pattern'' *''Neo Elite can be a Rilux Queen as rumors are stated within the game's files and comics but it is not stated since the elite is a male.'' *It moves rather swiftly with its attacks, but its slow in movement since its size is massive *Its X-Laser is a bit more stronger than its first stage, it matches that of the rilux queen's power with its new and improved form. *The neo elite is weak to Fire and Ice with the two elements, combined with the Grapple beam deals double the damage External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Mini bosses Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Transformation Category:Elemental powers Category:Fighting machine Category:Fast Category:Main antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Created to fight Category:Mutation Category:Lifeform Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Newly Discovered Rilux Category:Gunma RPG characters